The Strongest
by Springstorm
Summary: A lone Gatomon, trying to stay alive in the whole of chaos and destruction.


**I do not own Digimon or its characters.**  
><strong>This is one of my first FanFics,<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R, and PM if you have any ideas for the story ;D<strong>

Shards of diamonds rained down from the sky, slashing through the trees as they continued on their path of destruction. I stared up at the sky, to where Renamon had shot her 'Diamond Storm' from. I leaped into the sky and through the Fox Digimon's attack, and aimed my claw right for her chest.

_'Lightning Paw'_ I shouted, and my paw connected to Renamon. Her face contorted for a moment before her body exploded, into a million pieces of data.

The data that had been contained inside Renamon floated around in the air, floating around my body, softly touching my fur. I reached my paw out, and at once, the data streamed through the air and into my hand.  
>It flowed through my hand into my body, and I felt the hot rush of power that came with it. Was it wrong to mercilessly destroy Renamon to gain power?<p>

Survival of the fittest is what they called it. We just called it life.

For many years now Digimon had to fight amongst each other to survive. It was a horrible thing to do, but if you wanted to live you had to. Over the years, I had fought with many different types of Digimon, sometimes barely escaping with my life.

Most Digimon are brutal, they don't care if others get destroyed, they want and need the power, that's all it is. As I walked through the labyrinth of trees that created the large DigiJungle, I thought about how happy life used to be. I was once a Nyaromon, living in a tiny village on the seaside of the continent of Server. That was until they came. They were called the Meramon brothers, they were as ruthless as Digimon get.

They were hired hitmen, paid to clear land, and the Digimon on it. Although it was many years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday. The sky was stormy, and I had only just come back into the village from berry picking. I took my basket of berries to the largest hut that was in the village, as an offering for Queen Angewomon. We were told if we offered fruit and berries to her, she would provide us with protection. I had only just bounced out of the building when I saw the Meramon Brothers enter the village. They glowed a bright red, which shone throughout the entire seaside.

_'Magma Blast' _they both shouted, as large rocks shot out of their fists. The first Meramon aimed his fists towards the Eastern Side of the village. It went up in flames and was wiped out immediately. Before it was however, I heard the cries of other Nyaromon being burnt alive. I was at first scared, but now I was angry. I bounced along the road towards the Meramon, shaking more and more with every jump.

_'Lightning Paw.' _Them two words echoed throughout the countryside. Six Gatomon had appeared out of nowhere, slashing their paws at the Meramon. They both tumbled backward, before standing back up. The Meramon traded punches of fire with the Gatomon, who clawed back swiftly.

The clouds got darker and darker as the start got more intense. One Gatomon, wearing a red cape, shouted _'lightning paw,' _while his paw began to glow, he punctured a hole right through the Meramon's chest. He screeched in agony while his body began to expand. I looked in surprise and watched the Meramon's body engulfed in flames, before exploding into thousands of pieces of data. The red-caped Gatomon extended his paw and the data streamed into his hand, making his paw glow a bright white.

The other Meramon, looking more scared then angry, launched himself at the red-caped Gatomon. He punched, kicked and shot rocks of red hot lava out of his fists, but Gatomon was too agile, he avoided every single attack without even trying. He hooked Meramon in the face with a strong _Lightning Paw _which lifted him off the ground and back into the rubble of the burnt village. I bounced up to the Gatomon with a smile on my face. 'You did it' I smiled, staring at the saviour of the village. He grinned at me quickly,before the smile quickly turned into a face of pain.

Gatomon fell to his knees, putting his paw on my head. The other Gatomon fell as well, their bodies bursting into streams of data. They floated in the air above the village and formed a large ball. I didn't understand how this could have happened until I looked behind Gatomon. Flames shot up from the area behind Gatomon, in which the Flame Digimon Meramon rose out of. 'I-i-i-impossible' Gatomon gasped, dropping his eyes on me. 'Nyaromon, absorb my data. It will give you enough energy to escape this place with your life.' He spoke in a cold, husky voice, which scared me. I couldn't leave, I had to stay and fight.

A tear dropped down my face, and the Gatomon began to fade away. His data flew into the sky and combined with the data of the others, forming a big sphere. Only his head was left, and he whispered something to me before he left. 'May the Queen Angewomon watch over you, young one.' That was the last thing he said before the rest of his body was turned into data and streamed into the ball. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

'I have to avenge him' is what came out of my mouth. I stared up at the large ball of data in the sky, and back towards the burnt village. Meramon was coming, charging at me. I knew if I didn't leave I would be killed, so I swallowed, and took a leap of hope into the air. I grew closer to the ball of data, until I landed inside it. I had never felt anything like it. The power was amazing. Now there was only one question that was on my mind right now. 'Was I strong enough to digivolve?'

I looked down on my body, and had never seen anything like it. It was glowing brightly, making me feel extremely light. I knew it was time. Time for me to Digivolve and defend my village. I took in a large breath before shouting out loud!

_'Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon!'_

The ball of data disappeared, and I fell to the ground. I felt very different. And very light headed. I stumbled around and looked straight ahead, at the Meramon charging towards me. At that time I just hoped I had enough energy to beat him.


End file.
